Reunion
by rocket4477
Summary: Carter builds a ZPM and contact with the Atlantis expedition is established.


"Sir, MALP reading confirm that this is indeed an Ancient outpost," said Lt. Colonel Samantha Carter, in the control room of Stargate Command. "There's no telling what we might find."

"Jack, there could be a ZPM there. We have to go, now!" said Dr. Daniel Jackson.

"If there is indeed a Zero Point Module in the outpost, we could easily defend this planet from any Goa'uld incursions."

"Teal'c, we could actually go to Atlantis. The home of the Ancients."

"Defending this planet must be our first priority Daniel Jackson."

General Jack O'Neill, leader of the secret military facility cut in. "For crying out loud, let's see if there actually is a ZPM there before we decide what to do with it. Suit up."

- - - - - - - - -

"CHEVRON SEVEN LOCKED!" With those three words, the ancient stargate burst to life. A giant energy pulse shot out of the stargate, forming the event horizon of a wormhole that now connected Earth with a planet designated P5D-458, located 8,000 light years away.

"Keep an eye on things Walter," said General O'Neill, looking at Chief Gate Technician Walter Harriman, at the dialing computer. "Move out!"

SG-1, accompanied by General O'Neill, walked straight through the event horizon, and a mere few seconds later were on the other side of the galaxy.

"It's a little dark Carter," said O'Neill dryly.

"Yes sir, I'll get right on it," said Carter, as she bent down at the console closest to the gate.

A few minutes later, the entire complex was illuminated, revealing a large room.

"Jack, Jack!" shouted Dr. Jackson, who was running back towards the stargate, followed closely by Teal'c.

"Daniel, Daniel! Did you find anything?"

"Yes, as a matter of fact we did." All four of them walk into what appears to be an Ancient lab.

"I found this when I came in," said Daniel, pointing to a large monitor full of Ancient writing.

"It contains instructions on constructing a Zero Point Module," chimed in Teal'c.

All the male members of the off-world expedition turned to face Colonel Carter.

"I guess we could do it, but I'd have to see the instructions in English first," she said.

- - - - - - - -

"Receiving SG-1 IDC. Opening the iris." The iris protecting Earth's most valued possession opened to reveal the shimmering event horizon. Ripples began to appear as SG-1, along with O'Neill stepped through.

"We've got it Walter," said O'Neill as he stepped through the gate. "Carter, how long will this take?" asked O'Neill has they headed down the hall towards the control room.

"Hopefully not too long. We'll have to make some substitutions, but Orlin was able to build a stargate with standard Earth equipment, so I should be able to--"

"I get the picture Carter. Just do what you can."

- - - - - - - - - -

"CHEVRON SEVEN ENCODED," rung the voice of Master Sergeant O'Brien throughout level twenty-eight of the underground complex.

Dr. Daniel Jackson, Earth's expert on the Ancients was eagerly waiting in the control room, praying that the power supplied by the first human built Zero Point Module would be enough to open a wormhole to the distant Pegasus galaxy, where the stranded Atlantis expedition was eagerly awaiting contact with Earth.

"CHEVRON EIGHT," Daniel clenched up as he waited for O'Brien. "LOCKED!" And with that, a shimmering event horizon formed in the middle of the stargate, connecting Earth with the fabled city.

The MALP probe went slowly up the ramp and through the event horizon. Daniel waited for a signal to come back through to the SGC, but there was nothing on the screen but blackness. Daniel was devastated.

- - - - - - - - - - - -

Dr. Elizabeth Weir, leader of Earth's Atlantis expedition stood in the control room of the Ancient city, overlooking the massive gate room below. The stargate burst to life, with the unstable vortex being blocked the shield protecting the Atlantis stargate.

The shield lit up for a moment, signaling an impact. Someone on the other side had gone through.

"Dr. Weir," began British scientist Dr. Peter Grodin, who was working at a nearby console, "according to these readings the wormhole is being generated from another galaxy."

Weir heard a slight crackling noise coming from her radio before she heard these words: "Atlantis Expedition, this is General Jack O'Neill at Stargate Command, please respond." Weir didn't know what to say, but Grodin did.

"Earth."

Dr. Weir recovered from her momentary speechlessness and began: "This is Dr. Elizabeth Weir of the Atlantis expedition, we read you Stargate Command. It's good to hear from you."

"Dr. Weir, we tried sending a MALP through to you, but it didn't make it," said O'Neill, who, to Weir was still far out of reach.

"We have a force field protecting our stargate. If you'd transmit your IDC, we'll lower it."

"Ma'am," began gate technician Aaron Wong, who was sitting at the DHD, we're receiving a valid SG-1 IDC. Weir nodded to him and the shield dropped. The event horizon was as smooth as ever until something came through. It was roughly the size of a ZPM, but looked unfamiliar to Weir.

General O'Neill's voice came once again over the radio: "Try the green button." Then the gate shut down.


End file.
